Crossroads
by Youhaveabadconnection
Summary: Loki must be punished for the crimes he has committed, and Darcy ends up being the one babysitting him throughout his incarceration. What could happen to the God of mischief and an ordinary human girl, who isn't, apparently, so ordinary?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, people! New story time! And I PROMISE that I'll finish this one, cuz I'm several chapters ahead, and I have my own shiny new Beta! He's a comic book expert, and is helping me sooth out plot issues! So read and enjoy!**

ḀṠḠḀṜḎ

Darcy had thought that S.H.I.E.L.D had been prepared to receive the god of thunder and his father. Apparently not.

Thor had walked right into the base, as if he owned it. Odin followed, slightly more reserved, but certainly no less regal, his scars only proving his leadership. Agent Coulson hurried behind them, trying to explain the circumstances that required the All-Father's immediate attention.

"We found him in Canada of all places. He doesn't seem to be injured just-"

"I will speak to him first. There is much I need to discuss with him." Odin left Coulson sputtering behind him, marching straight into the interview room. He shut the door behind him, and sighed before turning with drooped shoulders to the young man sitting at the table.

"Son."

Loki looked up from his hands. Eyes that were normally jade had cooled to ice chips. "Am I?" he asked. "Your son. I had thought it was very clear that I was not, in fact, your offspring."

"Do you think that matters?" whispered Odin. "Frigga and I raised you. We love you. No matter what you do, or where you come from, you will always be loved by your mother and I."

Loki's eyes burned with shame. "I don't know why. After all that I've done, all the damage I've caused. I've ruined a centuries old peace treaty, destroyed the Bifrost, and I nearly-"

"Do you really think that I haven't made mistakes? That I don't have regrets?" Odin's eyes were kind but stern. "There's much I wish I could take back, many things I would do differently if I had the chance. Raising you is not one of them. However, as king of Asgard, I must punish you. For you have pushed our people to the brink of war once again. And that crime demands a price." Here, his voice turned hard. "It shall take a year and a day to repair the damage you and your brother caused to the Bifrost. And so for a year and a day, you shall remain here on Midgard, without your magic, to live as a mortal. When the time is up, and if you haven't caused any more trouble than necessary, you can return home."

"I'm surprised father. Why so lenient?" Sarcasm dripped like venom from the tricksters voice.

"Your family misses you. We simply want you home." Before Loki could react, Odin had stepped out of the tiny room, and closed the door behind him.

ḀṠḠḀṜḎ

Jane was in the middle of looking for a rather specific sheet of paper. "Hey Darcy, could you help me find the data sheet we were looking for last night?" A piece of paper appeared over her shoulder. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The masculine voice barely registered for a moment. Then she spun around, nearly off balancing herself. "Thor!" She launched herself into his arms, twining herself about him, and covering him with frantic kisses.

"Hey, Jane, have you seen...Thor, hey, what the hell are you doing here?" Darcy's laughter belied the crude words, and Thor opened his arms to the young woman, spinning her around like a child. He set her down, his face soon becoming solemn.

"My father and I are here because of Loki. Something needs to be done about him."

"How about taking away his magic, shutting him in a cell at the bottom of the ocean and throwing away the key?" Janes voice was hard, and matched the sour, angry look that graced her thin features.

Thor was taken aback. "We've all made errors, Jane. He's still my brother, and I know he feels remorse for what he has done. In the time we grew up together, he saved me from many a stupid thing. I won't believe that Loki is beyond help. He's simply...lost his way for a while. Just as I did, when I was sent here."

Jane's face softened. "Yes, but you coming here was a good thing. It led you to me."

"Yes, and perhaps the same will be said for my brother."

"Wait, what? You're leaving him here? Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, it's not like he has a great love for us humans. How do you know he won't go all murderous psycho on us when you leave?" Darcy interjected. "You cant just pop back here anytime you like, not with the Bifrost in pieces. I for one, would like a little security if the god of mischief is gonna be running around America like it's his private Australia."

"And you'll have it." Both young women spun to face the new voice. Odin stood in the doorway, looking stooped and weary. All Darcy could think of was how she'd put him in a billowy shirt and a peg leg, and start calling him Captain. She winced, probably not the best thing to think of when faced with the king of the gods. Odin strode towards them, and she noticed a faint limp, not doubt the result of countless battles, she figured. He stopped just in front of her, and she had to tilt her head back just to see his face. _Damn, he's tall_, she thought, then belatedly realized he had resumed speaking.

"-oved his magic from him for the duration of his stay on Midgard. He's as harmless as I could render him, although his way with words and cunning remain with him. Lady Jane, you have proven yourself the equal of my son. When we return to collect our errant prince, you shall come with us to Asgard, and remain by Thor's side, if you accept." Jane beamed with happiness, and nodded her head. Odin's smile faded, and he regarded Darcy with a shrewd look. "Lady Darcy. If you look after my younger son during his incarceration in this world, you may have one, and only one, gift from me. Anything you ask that I can provide, I shall. Be it riches, fame, beauty, or knowledge; I shall grant your request. Do you accept?"

ḀṠḠḀṜḎ

**So let me know what you think! It's probably going to be a long story, but I'm going to try to update it at least once a week, maybe more! **


	2. Chapter 2

**O.M.G. So I logged onto my hotmail this morning, and there was almost twenty messages about this story, and then when I got home from University, there were even more! DAY. MADE. No lie. So I figured if people love it as much as you seem to, I might as well throw another chapter up! Also, big shout out to Eldrakyn, who has FINALLY got himself an account on here. He's my beta, and husband-to-be!**

ḀṠḠḀṜḎ

Loki refused to look up as the door to his cell opened. He'd been imprisoned in S.H.I.E.L.D's base for ten days since Odin had left, and was already getting antsy. How was he supposed to survive a year of this? Neither sewing his lips, nor snake venom had been this hard to endure.

Boredom.

Never had he thought that anything could be worse than pain. But sitting here for ten days had pushed his patience to the limit. They fed him, and made sure that his room was at least mildly comfortable, but Loki would have traded his finest armour for a book at this particular moment.

A light cough caught his attention. It was far too high to be a man, but no woman had entered this room since he'd been dispensed with. Curiosity got the better of him, and he turned around.

She was short. It was the first thing he noticed. Even in her heels, she'd barely come up to his chin. And while he was much taller than the average human, he still thought she'd be tiny compared to her own race. Rich auburn hair tumbled unobstructed down a well shaped neck to midway down her back. Hazel eyes peered at him behind thick rimmed black glasses, and shone against milkmaid skin. She looked intelligent, for a human, he supposed, and her mouth was already poised to let out a sarcastic or ridiculous remark.

Darcy couldn't help but stare. She'd known he'd be handsome; he _was_ a god, for crying out loud, and she wasn't stupid. But she was unprepared for emerald staring from beneath hooded eyebrows. Jet hair, nearly blue in the florescent lighting, was rumpled and messy, but she could see it would nearly brush his shoulders when slicked back. He had cheekbones that could cut glass, she thought, and thin, pale lips that looked like they had held many a mischievous smile. They weren't now, a scowl was etched on his face, defences already in place.

Loki finally broke the silence. "What do you want?"

Darcy blinked; she hadn't expected him to speak first. "Grab your bags, you're coming with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, don't look at me. Your dad asked me to do this." She looked at him sternly. "Now, come on."

ḀṠḠḀṜḎ

Loki followed, rather unwillingly, as Darcy led him from the labyrinth of hallways to fresh air at last. A large army vehicle waited by the doors, and he climbed in after her. The driver slammed it into gear before he'd quite gotten the door shut behind him, and he spent a great deal of the trip cursing the rough roads to himself. They pulled up in front of a round building coloured faded green.

The young woman jumped down from her seat, and Loki followed, as she walked into what he assumed had been the base of operations for Jane and her company. Jane herself was sitting in front of some piece of technology he didn't recognise, and an older man his mind pegged as Erik was leaning over her shoulder. Neither of them looked at him when he stepped into the room, Erik because he seemed to be studiously ignoring the newcomer, and Jane because she was genuinely entranced in whatever the machine seemed to be telling her.

Loki took the moment to study these humans. This young woman, with the bones of a bird, had captured his brothers attention, and apparently, his heart. She was perhaps passably pretty, he decided, but nothing striking. No ultimate redeeming features that would stand out against the rest of her race. Erik was older, mid fifties, perhaps, although Loki admitted to himself that he was no judge of human age, and at ease with himself. Comfortable in his surroundings, and the clear alpha male in this situation. Loki was fine with this; even without his magic, he was stronger and faster than any human, but he wanted (_needed)_ forgiveness from his family. And if that took not antagonising his brother's new "friends", so be it.

Darcy chose that moment to return from the room she'd disappeared to. She was sporting a light jacket, and carrying a large duffel bag. She dropped it by the door, then walked over to Jane and Erik, who turned their attention to the young woman.

Jane looked at her with misty eyes. "Have fun with this, okay? Don't let him get you down. And if you need to, you can always call us, right?"

Darcy hugged the taller woman tightly. "We'll be fine. I know you don't want me to go, but there's no way you two wouldn't end up killing each other, and I'd like both of you to be alive and breathing at the end of this. And don't worry, I'll check in regularly, _Mom_." She gave Jane a watery smile, and stepped back, turned to Erik.

"I don't trust him, no matter what you and Odin say. If he causes any trouble at all, you let us know, and we'll come help you. Don't let him hurt you in any way, and certainly don't let him get into your head. He may not have magic, but I'm sure he's still got a few tricks up his sleeve you don't want to deal with." Erik looked down at her seriously. "I don't care if it's three in the morning, you let me know if _anything_ has gone wrong."

Darcy looked at him equally solemnly. "I will. You can count on me." She hugged the older man tightly, standing on her toes, then let go, walking to the door and picking up her bag. She looked at Loki. "Come on, it's time to go."

Loki was startled; he'd assumed that he'd be staying with the trio, not leaving to go Valhalla knows where. "And exactly where are you taking me?"

Darcy shrugged. "No idea. I have to stop in and talk to my mom, but after that, I don't really have a plan. We can decide that later."

ḀṠḠḀṜḎ

**So I'm going to say that I'm not going to post another chapter up this weekend...but I'm a huge pushover, and if you lovely people attack me with love again...well, I'm quite a few chapters ahead for a reason! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HORRAY! So you people have totally made a stressful weekend into something awesome! Everytime I opened my email, there was tons of notifications of people favoriting/alerting this story, not to mention loads of reviews! Thank you so much!**

ḀṠḠḀṜḎ

When the horns of victory sounded in Asgard, Frigga ran from the nursery to greet the soldiers returning from Jotunheim. At least, that was how she had reasoned it with herself. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she had no idea what condition Odin was returning in, or if he was returning at all.

The new scars hardly bothered her, but his eye, that hurt her heart. Not that he'd lost it, he was a warrior, and Frigga was more than accepting that every time he went off to war, less of him would return. No, the idea that he'd been _thatclose_ to death had her waking in the early hours of morning for years to come.

The largest shock of all though, had come in the form of the infant her husband carried in his arms. The baby boy was tiny, with a full head of black hair, and green eyes that already seemed to stare at her inquisitively. The mother in her took the child from her husband immediately; wrapping him more securely in the cloth he was in. She hurried back to the nursery, and washed the blood off of him, she _had_ to know if he was injured in any way. But the fresh, pink skin was unbroken, and she ended up spending more than a little time blowing on his tummy and making him giggle by playing with his fingers and toes (so tiny, so _perfect)_. By the time Odin had managed to escape from the healers and find his wife, Frigga was so entranced with the baby that he hardly had the courage to break her heart.

"He's a frost giant." Odin murmured softly, watching Frigga's face for any sort of revulsion. She hardly glanced away from the child, wrapped in forest green in her arms. "Laufey's son."

"I don't care. He's mine. You can't take him away from me now." She whispered, smiling down at her bundle, and rocking it gently. Odin smiled slightly; Frigga had always wanted a large family. But their people were hardly the most prolific: it had been a struggle for them just to have Thor, and he had hoped beyond hope that she would accept this child as a second son to them.

"What shall you name him?'

Frigga looked down on the sleeping babe, and cooed softly. "Loki, for he is already close to my heart."

ḀṠḠḀṜḎ

**So here's a bit of Loki's past. I plan on doing this every couple of chapters, let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's me again! I've been struggling with chapter six (every third chapter's going to be a flashback, I believe), So I'm posting this with the belief that I'll have everything sorted out soon! Thanks so much for the love.**

**Also, a few of you commented on what I used as the meaning for Loki's name. There's no official meaning, but according to Wikipedia (who's alwaysfull of B.S, but it worked for me this time) it could refer to the old Norse word _luka_, which means "close". So I ran with that. Because I could.**

ḀṠḠḀṜḎ

Darcy had no idea what she was doing.

She wasn't stupid, she'd had a good idea as to what she was in for when she'd agreed to Odin's proposition. But she hadn't really thought about keeping him entertained until Jane had brought it up a few days after Odin and Thor had left.

"_What are you going to do with him for a year?" Jane had asked. "There's not really room for him here, and I'm not sure having him around Erik would be the best idea at the moment. He could hardly stand Thor."_

_Darcy had shrugged. "I'll figure something out"_

So she'd dropped her coursework, sold everything she couldn't fit in her car, and took off. With a god riding shotgun. He seemed uncaring as to where they were headed, desert looks like desert after all. But when the coloured lights started glowing on the horizon, he finally looked over at her and asked what their destination was.

"Vegas, baby," was all she'd replied. But instead of hitting the strip, or looking for a cheap hotel, she pulled her '84 Lincoln town car in front of a building that reminded Loki of the palaces he'd seen on Olympus. A young man in a black jacket took her keys and luggage, and she started walking towards the glass doors. When she realised her immortal companion wasn't following her, she turned around. "You coming?" She asked. He simply nodded and let her take the lead once again.

She led him to the front desk, where she pulled out I.D and received a small plastic card Loki could only assume was a room key. He _had_ been on Midgard recently, and had found their lifestyle to be acceptable, if not preferable. In fact, he'd spent nearly a month wooing his way into a young British girl's bed, and stayed there for a week. But that had been a few years ago, and he had to admit, he'd never set foot in this town of garish light before.

Darcy made her way to the elevators just off the lobby, and slid her room key into the slot. Loki felt the car rise, and they were eventually let off into what he assumed was a rather sumptuous room. Darcy walked into the all-white space, and sat down on one of the couches scattered across the large area.

Loki followed suit, no need to make a scene here, although he didn't know _why_ they were here, or even, really, where _here_ was. He shot a look at Darcy, who seemed at ease. He didn't have to wait long before an older woman walked in and greeted her with open arms.

"Darcy, baby! You haven't come to see me in ages! Let me take a look at you!" She exclaimed, grabbing Darcy, spinning her around, and kissing both her cheeks. Darcy smiled slightly, looking less comfortable than she had previously. "Hey, Mom."

Loki blinked in surprise. This was her mother? _She must look like her father,_ he mused, _because she certainly do__esn't look anything like this woman._ Indeed, the older woman was her exact opposite. Tall, blonde and slim. She wore what was obviously an expensive suit, and had enough jewels hanging from her to buy a third world country. But she didn't seem unpleasant. It was obvious she cared about her daughter, if the chatter she was keeping up said anything. And the smile that graced her mouth was present in her eyes as well.

Darcy smiled at her mother. It had been a while since she'd made the trip home, and she knew that there was no way this was going to be a short visit. After all pleasantries had finally been dispensed with, Darcy's mother finally turned to Loki. "And you must be the young man Darcy was telling me about. Although," she continued, her eyes becoming shrewd. "I doubt you're as young as you look."

Darcy took a step back so she was half-way between Loki and her other. "Mom, meet Loki, god of mischief." Loki looked at her in surprise; he hadn't expected Darcy to tell anyone his true identity. "Don't worry, she's not gonna do anything. Well, except maybe grill you to death about your history."

The older woman reached out her hand, which Loki took. "Call me Maria. I'm the curator for the museum downstairs. Tell me, are you planning on staying here in Vegas long?"

Loki shifted. "I've been informed I must stay with Ms. Lewis until my time here is up." He shot Darcy a look, "so I suppose you'd have to ask her that."

Maria laughed delightedly. "Wonderful. By the way, dear, your grandfather has some land he's been looking to buy, do you think you could help him out while you're here?" Darcy nodded. "Excellent, I'm sure he'll want to join us for supper. But for now, I have to know, when was the last time you bought yourself any clothing? And for that matter," she turned to Loki. "I'm sure you'll need some things to get you through a year here. I'll get David in here to get your sizes. Just write down everything you'll need, and we'll see to it that you'll have it by tonight." Maria checked her watch. "Oh dear, I have an appointment to see about a Native American exhibit, and I'm already late." She kissed Darcy one last time and hurried out the door.

Loki looked at his companion. "And what," he asked. "Was that?"

"My mother," Darcy muttered, flopping back on the couch with a sigh. "You'll get used to her."

"Will I?"

"Probably...hopefully...She's a whirlwind, but at least she doesn't hate you." Darcy muttered the last bit, but Loki heard her anyway. He hadn't realised that Jane and Erik had wanted him gone badly enough to ostracise one of their own. His estimation of the woman his brother claimed to love took a nose dive. He may have been a loner, but for him it had been by choice. Not so, apparently, for Darcy. He didn't respond; she obviously hadn't wanted him to hear that, so he wouldn't acknowledge that he had. But it was a good piece of information to keep regardless.

ḀṠḠḀṜḎ

**So reviews make me ambitious, and I'm no longer super ahead. So if you want the next chapter, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

So...it's been forever. I'm aware. So when I received yet ANOTHER review today, I knew I couldn't give up on you, because you'd obviously not given up on me. Also, I am fully aware that most curator's don't make gazillions of dollars, but I'm going with Darcy's mom's family having money. Lots of it. Because I'm reading tons of Larcy's, and most of them put her in a lower-middle class background, but that doesn't work for me, so I'm making her rich. Because I can. :)

ḀṠḠḀṜḎ

It was nothing like bathing on Asgard, but Loki had to admit that the shower he was standing under currently was definitely helping soothe his tense muscles. The day had been strange. After her mother had left, Darcy had shown him to the guest room. A smaller affair than the room she'd dropped her luggage off in, but certainly not uncomfortable, and it _did_ come with it's own bathroom. His privacy would certainly be respected here. The other joy his room had held was a small bookcase-filled with volumes on history and mythology, which was much more than the trashy romance novels he'd expected. Darcy had left him, and when he's prowled to his hearts content, he found himself looking for her, though he had no idea why. She'd been in the kitchen, as it turned out, making tea. She offered him some, and he'd accepted. They'd sat at the island, and she'd chattered away at him for a while. A small bald man had burst in, looked him up and down, then pulled Darcy away. He'd heard a quiet discussion involving the words "winter" and "jewel tones". Then the little man had scurried off. Loki had passed it off as simple human eccentricities, and went off to figure out how to use the shower.

Loki finally opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. He had to have been in there for a while; his hands were pruney, and as a god, that took some doing. He turned the water off, and stepped out, grabbing a towel on his way to the bedroom.

That was how Darcy found him, white fluffy towel hung low on his hips, water sliding from his hair and down his chest. She blinked, swallowed, and blinked again. He stared at her as she hastily dropped the bags she'd been carrying on the bed and retreated back to the door.

"There should be everything you need in there to get dressed." She managed to choke out before making her way back to neutral territory.

Loki smirked to himself; her attraction could prove useful if necessary. He didn't want to cause trouble; he was quite ready simply to return to Asgard and live in his family's shadow. He was sick of being a villain, and if they wanted to take him back, he was more than willing to go.

He wandered over the bed and started looking through the bags. He found clothing, toiletries and some other things he'd apparently need for his year here. He pulled out some of the clothing. Most of it was simple and black. Black dress shirts, dress pants, some dark jeans. He bypassed the underwear, slid some of the jeans on, and buttoned on one of the shirts. In one of the bags, he found a silver watch, and a rather well made belt. Also on the bed was a leather jacket, which he left there for the time being. He recognised the names on the bag, and realised that the things they'd bought him had probably cost a small fortune. He left his room in search of Darcy; he needed to thank her for her family's generosity.

ḀṠḠḀṜḎ

Darcy was slipping on a pair of pumps when Loki walked in the door. She took her time straightening, wanting to school her features before looking at the trickster. She pulled on her blouse, finally looked at him. He looked good, she realised. The jeans sat well on him, and the shirt was unbuttoned carelessly at the top in a way that would make a hundred girls drool. But he was looking at her rather intently.

"Thank you," he murmured. "Your hospitality is exceptional."

She blushed. "Don't worry about it. Mom's not concerned. She loves the idea of spending money, and the chance to study you is far too good for her to pass up."

"May I ask why, exactly, you decided to take on...guarding me? You were in University, weren't you?" Loki was unsure as to where this curiosity was coming from, but he also knew that the upcoming year would be much easier if he extended the proper courtesies, and getting to know this young woman would hardly be a burden.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't going to, not even Odin owing me a favour was worth what I thought I was going to go through with you." Darcy mused.

"Go through with me? What did you think I could do to you in this state?" Loki was taken aback. He certainly wouldn't hurt this woman. Not only because he wanted to go back to Asgard with little fuss, but also because he had been raised to treat ladies with care. And as sarcastic as she could be, Darcy was still obviously a lady. Much more so than Sif or even Thor's Jane. He didn't know why. Perhaps in the way she carried herself? Or maybe it was the idea that while she'd never held a weapon, she was strong, with a body much fuller than those he was used to.

"I don't know," Darcy's voice startled him out of his reverie. "Screwing with my mind, destroying my self-esteem, and otherwise making this upcoming year a living hell."

"I see."

Darcy shrugged, uncomfortable. "Yeah, well, whatever. But if we actually plan on going for supper with Mom, we'd better get going."

ḀṠḠḀṜḎ

So there's another chapter. Make me as happy as I hope I made you and review?


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so, so very sorry! University has kicked my ass. And when that isn't happening, I'm arguing with Student Aid. Because apparently term can begin in January, but they only need to give me money for tuition...well, when I find that out, I'll let you know! I keep getting reviews though, and I adore every single one of you who are keeping with me, and I PROMISE I won't allow this to happen again!**

ḀṠḠḀṜḎ

Frigga watched her sons grow with pride. She often remarked to Odin, as the boys grew bigger, that she was immensely thankful that her children were very obviously individuals, rather than petals of the same flower. Odin would smile at her distractedly, and continue on with whatever he was doing at the time.

Thor grew quickly, to the point that it was obvious he was the son of Odin. Straw coloured hair and bright blue eyes. His chin was always determinedly set, even as a young child. He grew stronger every day, and was always ready to rough house with his father, brother, or any other boy that was in the palace at the time.

Loki was nothing like his brother in appearance nor personality. He was much thinner than Thor, and his midnight hair only accented the green eyes that were filled with curiosity. He was the first to speak, and while Thor was busy playing with toy hammers and swords, Loki would sit quietly beside his mother, and attempt to read tomes that were more than double his weight.

Thor was much quicker to anger than Loki, and far more violent. As children, Thor would throw tantrums when not given his way. Loki was far more gentle, and got along much better with the other children, although he had a habit of teasing them, or pulling pranks and practical jokes. Usually these would be met with laughter, or a light-hearted tussle, for it was well known that Loki was kind-hearted and meant no harm to come to his victims. But Thor would scream and grow terribly angry with his brother, vowing to exact punishment on him, although he would never catch him; Loki was much faster. This would usually end in Loki returning when Thor had tired himself out and apologising.

Frigga saw all the makings of a king in Loki. He was intelligent, kind, patient. But the boys had much growing up to do before becoming men.

ḀṠḠḀṜḎ

**Another short, flashback chapter, but I've got more coming. I think I can do three chapters (including this one) in the next week, I've caught up with school work AND cleaning! I love you all!**


End file.
